


Spinel the Great Umbrella Thief

by sorenitysloth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Irony, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Sarcastic Humor, Silly, doesn't get too graphic, drama occurs later on, nothing explicit or sexual, one small scene of physical abuse but it's brief, pink pearl really wants a date, pink pearl wants a date, some implied nonconsensual kissing, spinel and pink pearl are not in an abusive relationship, spinel in hardcore denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorenitysloth/pseuds/sorenitysloth
Summary: Spinel steals Pink Pearl's umbrella and it's love at first sight. Spinel is turned off by Pink Pearl at first but soon warms up to her. However, Pink Pearl reveals a dark secret once Spinel reciprocates her affection.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and dreary day outside. Rain was pouring, thunder was roaring, and naught but two figures stood silhouetted against the bleak night sky.

Pink Pearl stood quietly in the rain and noticed the shorter gem huddled in the corner, shivering slightly.

She could tell the gem was cold and held out her umbrella. Spinel lifted her head up slowly. For but a split second an expression of awe and bewilderment showed on her face. Then without warning, a mischievous smirk scrawled across her features and she snatched the umbrella. Before Pink Pearl could blink, the other gem was gone.

Pink Pearl was taken offguard at first, but all she could do was stare after the dark mysterious stranger.

Those deep dark eyes that peered into her very soul, that small slender figure with opposable limbs, the way her boots squeaked angrily as she stomped through the mud...

"My goodness..." Pink Pearl pondered. "Could this be love?"

The next day Pink Pearl patiently waited in line to pay for her groceries. But once it got to her turn, the cashier closed up the register.

"Lunch break, sorry."

Pink Pearl gasped in surprise. _Was that?_ She took a closer look at the cashier before following her away from the register. It was!

Spinel sat down and started chomping aggressively on a high fructose confectionary treat. She didn't particularly care if it poisoned her insides. A snack was a snack. As long as it satisfied her aching taste buds she couldn't complain.

"Oh miss! Please wait!" Pink Pearl called after her.

"What do ya want?!" Just then Spinel realized who Pink Pearl was..."wait a minute...look girlie, if you're here for your umbrella ya ain't gettin' it back, sorry."

"Oh not at all! I've got a handful at home after all."

Spinel scoffed under her breath. _Of course she did_. One look at the pearl's clothes could tell you she was better off than most.

Well then...what did she want?!

Pink Pearl only stood there with a helpless expression Spinel couldn't read.

"Well? Off with ya! I ain't got all day ya know!"

Oh! Pardon me!" Pink Pearl muttered bashfully and fidgeted a bit. Spinel bit her lip in agony, if only to stop herself from exploding at her indecisive "customer."

Spinel sucked in her cheeks and slapped her face. What was she getting so flustered for? She dealt with stupider customers on the daily. It wasn't like this Pearl was any worse than those people. But for some reason, she in particular, really got on Spinel's nerves. _Oh would the imbecile just make up her mind already?_

Spinel cleared her throat when Pink Pearl got lost in thought, "Can I _help_ you?!"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother..." Pink Pearl took out a slip of paper and continued fidgeting. "Do call me."

Spinel nearly coughed up a lung. "_Excuse you?!_"

"Please call me!" Pink Pearl exclaimed loud and proud, without a care in the world.

Spinel could hardly contain her laughter. This was simply too much. Once she was finished, she sarcastically remarked, "Sorry, love. I don't have a phone."

"Oh my..." Pink Pearl covered her face in embarrassment.

"Now then. If you'd excuse me I ought to get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold and stormy day that night. The kind that Spinel was all too used to. Sure it was dreadfully cold, and abysmally dark, but somehow the sound of the raindrops splashing relentlessly against the concrete felt a bit comforting. The raindrops were a lullaby, the darkness was her cradle. She could rest easy in their company.

Yes, things were perfect just as they were. There was no need for change. Spinel was happy being a lone wolf. Never relying on anyone. Never telling any secrets. Never getting stabbed in the back. Her demons were the only friends she needed.

Those were the words she constantly repeated to herself. Words she had always believed to be true. So why?

Why did _she_ have to interfere with that?

Spinel shivered from the cold but she tried desperately to brave through it. She was a tough gem. A little wind and rain wasn't enough to knock her down.

And then it happened. Suddenly. No warning. The lone hand of a kind stranger stretched towards her...Spinel shook her head before she got any wild ideas. _Tch. I've fallen for that cheap trick one time too many._ People were never kind for anyone else's sake. And when they were they were only naive idiots waiting to get taken advantage of. It was a dog eat dog world. And Spinel was not about to get caught on the receiving end of that bargain.

It was easier to hurt someone else than to deal with her own pain. Besides it would teach the sucker a little lesson about giving out trust in the long run.

So when the tall gem held out an umbrella to her, Spinel decided to take advantage of the opportunity hoping to make her miserable in exchange. Give her a little taste of the real world. Unfortunately to her dismay, that plan fell flat on it's face.

That gem was so annoying. Always flaunting around her glitz and glam like a gaudy overpriced accessory doll.

Spinel didn't even know her name. But still she insisted on chatting her up any chance she got.

"G'day Spinel!"

"Eh? Who told you my name?!"

"Oh goodness me! It's on your nametag, darling!"

"Oh, right."

"Oh do pardon my manners. I haven't told you my name yet, have I?"

"What gave you the hint?"

"Pink Pearl at your service!" the Pearl held out her hand but Spinel snatched hers away before Pinky could taint it with those perfect pink fingernails.

"What's that? Some sort of lame joke?"

"Oh yes...a joke of course," Pink Pearl muttered to herself awkwardly.

"But this..." Pinky rummaged through her little pink purse, "isn't."

"Wha?"

Pink Pearl dropped a small pink device in Spinel's hands.

"What's this?"

"Oh! Well you said you didn't have a phone so you see...I bought you one."

Spinel was flabbergasted. _How much money was this woman made of?!_

"Now we can exchange numbers!"

Spinel shuddered. This gem played dirty. She would not let her sink those pearly white teeth into her.

"I don't need it."

"What was that?"

"I don't need your fancy pink cellphone. You can't win me over with extravagant gifts. And I'm not calling you, capiche?"

"Sure! But it's there if you change your mind!"

Spinel clenched her teeth. It didn't matter what she said. Her rough words and sharp tongue had failed her.

As soon as her shift was over Spinel made her way back to her tiny one-bedroom apartment.

The sky was pink tonight. She abruptly closed to curtains.

She silently flopped onto the bed and glanced at the little pink cellphone. She told herself she was going to throw it out. When the phone buzzed suddenly she panicked and hid it under her pillow. Spinel breathed steadily. What was she even doing? It was just a dumb phone. She would throw it away in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Spinel sat up to blinding bright rays of sunlight shining through the windows. Groaning in discomfort she removed herself from her chambers and slipped into an all-black ensemble. She begrudgingly removed the phone from her pillowcase. There was an unread message but she wasn't about to read it. She didn't know how to text anyway. It wasn't her problem.

Pink Pearl didn't show up on Spinel's break that day. Whatever. She probably found someone else to bother. But still. Spinel found it hard to believe that she'd just back off after being so persistent with her. And so she waited but Pink Pearl never came. That one unread message was still waiting in her untouched inbox. She refused to read it. The days passed by and still Pink Pearl did not show up. She was probably just busy. It wasn't any of Spinel's business what that hooligan did with her free time. That's right. This was all a part of her scheme. Her scheme to lure Spinel into her life and attack once she let her guard down. But Spinel would not budge from her spot.

A week passed by and when Spinel still saw no sign of the pearl she started to feel anxious. She had gotten a bit used to her company, as much as she'd hate to admit it. It had been so long since anyone had stepped into her life willingly...Most of the time her menacing demeanor scared them off. But Pinky was different. She wasn't intimidated or put off by Spinel's rotten attitude or hardcore look. In fact she seemed intrigued with it. Spinel scowled at herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. That stupid pearl was getting inside her head and messing with her thoughts. This wasn't what she wanted. She _wanted_ to scare her off. She _wanted_ her to stay out of her business. She _wanted_ to be left alone. That's just the way things were meant to be. Those were the words that echoed in her head. She clung onto them so desperately. She was afraid of what would happen if she were to let them go. If only the words were true.

Spinel held the phone close to her chest, unable to collect her thoughts. Gathering her last remaining strength, she took a deep breath and read the message.

"Hello, Spinel! It's your friend, Pink Pearl! Feel free to drop a call, dear. Or we can just text for now. Whatever you're comfortable with :)"

Darn that Pinky. _Darn her, darn her, daaaarnn heeeerr_. The way she typed in that pretty pink text. The use of those unnecessary sugar-coated pet names. That goofy smiley. Spinel stared furiously at the text for five minutes straight before striking up the nerve to type a response. If she could just figure out how...she'd never used one of these things before.

Once she figured out how to use the typing pad, all Spinel could type was "Are you okay?"

The response was quicker than she expected. "Hello, dear! I'm fine. How are you?"

The sudden response startled Spinel and she accidentally pressed the call button, without knowing what it was.

The words "Dialing Pink Pearl" flashed across the screen. "Crap!" Spinel shouted. She didn't know how to end the call and before she knew it Pinky's voice was on the other line.

"Good evening, darling."

"P-pinky! You're alright."

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?" Pink Pearl questioned.

"Oh...uh, nothing. It's just you didn't come to visit me the past couple of days and I you know...got worried..."

"Did you miss me?"

"What? Psh, no. Did you miss me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine...I missed you...happy?" Spinel grumbled quietly.

Pink Pearl giggled on the other side.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Not at all, sweetie. I just think you're cute."

Spinel immediately covered her face. She had the strange feeling Pinky could read her expressions through the phone. And Spinel was not about to let Pinky see her red as a tomato.

"...do you really mean that?"

"You know, Spinel darling. Ever since that night when you ran off with my umbrella, I've thought you were beautiful."

"...you're not bad yourself, Pinky..." Spinel whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing...say, would you like to m-meet up? Not at my work but um at my place? Like um...a date?" once Spinel realized what she was saying she covered her mouth. _What had she just done? It was over. She had finally snapped_.

"Oh, darling! I'd love that!"

"R-really? It's a date then..." Spinel had finally surrendered. She'd fallen into Pink Pearl's trap hook, line, and sinker. And she wasn't even mad.

"What a fool I am," she chuckled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Brief mention of abuse in the second half of the chapter.

Spinel looked herself over in the mirror several times. "Hmmmm..." Something was missing. She was wearing a cheap tux shirt that she found at a garage sale. It was the fanciest piece of clothing she owned. That accompanied with a pair of old gym shorts and mismatched socks. It wasn't much but it would have to do. "Aha!" She grabbed a faded red sparkly bowtie and and pinned it to her shirt. _Now it was perfect_. 

Spinel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud air horn. Her hair stood on end for a second. "I _really_ need to get a new doorbell installed."

Pink Pearl stood outside in a very fancy pink dress with cute little bows and lace fringe. Spinel's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in astonishment.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Her shabby outfit paled in comparison to Pinky's decked-out getup.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" Pink Pearl looked away shyly.

"You're gorgeous." 

This prompted Pink Pearl to lean down and kiss Spinel on the cheek without warning. Spinel had to cover her mouth in order to stop herself from producing an excited squeak. But that didn't stop her legs from giving out and turning into a mushy pile of squeaky spaghetti. _Oh geez that was embarrassing_.

"Ehehe...would you like to come inside? Or we could go out somewhere," Spinel twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"May I come in?"

"Are you sure? It's really messy in there...and tiny and boring. And I don't know how to cook. You'd have to eat cheap cup ramen."

"That sounds lovely."

"Seriously? We can go somewhere to eat, really."

"Oh I insist! Let me see the inside of your living quarters. Pleeeaasee?"

Pink Pearl made a pleading look that made Spinel want to kiss her. She sighed in defeat.

"Right this way, milady."

Pinky seemed fascinated by Spinel's apartment despite the small size and lack of interior decor. It was so small and cozy. 

Spinel tossed herself onto the bed. "Welcome to my lair."

Pink Pearl plopped down next to her.

"You know, Pinky. I was a bit lonely. Just a bit. Until you showed up."

"I know."

"...what do you know..."

"I could see it in your eyes. You may act cold and rude, but that's just a coverup to protect yourself, isn't it?" Pink Pearl gently stroked Spinel's cheek.

"Pinky! You're freaking me out..." Spinel's eyes became wide with shock and she flinched when Pink Pearl made contact with her skin. Was it that obvious...?

Pink Pearl never struck Spinel as the type of person with emotional intellect. Most people backed off when she glared at them and didn't question it. 

"Spinel, darling...I understand."

"You understand...? What is it that you understand? You don't know a thing about me."

"You're right. I don't know anything. But I do know what it's like to be hurt."

Pinky slowly unzipped her dress.

"What are you..." Spinel's eyes widened once more.

Several gashes and bruises covered Pink Pearl's arms and stomach. 

"Pinky..."

"I'm sorry. I've ruined our date, haven't I?"

"Pinky." Spinel hugged Pink Pearl tightly.

"Oh my, look at the time. I'd better get going."

"Don't go. You can spend the night here. Please don't go..."

Pink Pearl looked off into the distance. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I've only been using you, after all."

"I don't care...I don't care what you think of me. Just don't leave."

"Let go, Spinel."

"No."

"I said _let go_," Pink Pearl raised her voice in a tone Spinel had never heard before.

Spinel felt anxious again. She was scared. Scared that if she let her Pinky walk out that door, she'd never come back.

"Why. Why do you have to go...?" Spinel started to tear up.

"Things are better this way." Pink Pearl didn't dare turn around when she heard Spinel start to cry. Then she walked out the door without even saying goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

When Pink Pearl walked out the door, Spinel didn't understand. _What had just happened?_ Spinel sat silently, eyes glued to the spot Pinky had left from. Maybe she should have felt angry. This was the second time she had been left behind by someone she had wanted to trust. But all she felt was confusion and numbness. She didn't understand. Pinky had claimed she was using her. But what did she _mean_ by that? Spinel didn't believe it. She couldn't. She had been betrayed in the past, but it didn't make sense to her. She didn't want to believe Pinky was a bad person, especially after the conversation they'd had. 

But more than anything else she was worried. Worried about what would happen when she wasn't around. She should have gone after her. But even if she did she wouldn't know which direction to run in. She tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it!" It had started to rain outside, but Spinel didn't care. She ran out the door in a hustle. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't just stand by idly and do nothing while Pink Pearl was out there somewhere suffering all alone. 

Spinel searched high and low and practically scoured the whole town, but there was no sign of Pink Pearl. She tried asking the local residents to see if they knew her whereabouts but none of them seemed to know her, and if she _had_ passed by, she was already gone. Spinel became terribly confused. She _had_ to live around here somewhere. Yet no one seemed to know who she was. 

"That pink chick you've been chatting with on break? She your girlfriend or something?" Spinel's coworker asked.

"None of your business! By the way you wouldn't happen to know her, would you?" Spinel put on her fakest cutesy pleading face.

"Nah, man. She didn't start showing up around here til' last week."

"Oh come on!" Spinel twisted her arms around in exasperation.

Things weren't adding up. Something was very wrong. But she had lost her chance to find an answer and she cursed herself for it. Spinel kicked at non-sentient rocks as she walked down the road.

"Pinky..." she sighed to herself, "where the heck are you?"

She continued to walk until she made it to the bus stop. There stood a lone pink figure. _Great, now she was seeing things_.

As she got closer she saw a familiar pale gem in a familiar pink dress.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Spinel muttered loud enough for the other gem to hear it.

Pink Pearl lifted her head to see Spinel standing there, holding out a familiar umbrella.

"You're not from around here are you, Pinky?"

Pink Pearl looked away. "I missed the last bus, that's all."

"Alright, get up. We're going back to my place."

"I can't." Pink Pearl shook her head.

"Look Pinky. You can sit out here and mope all you want in the rain. Or you can relax under a nice warm blanket with me instead. Your choice."

"I really shouldn't..."

"Pinky, look at me."

Pink Pearl continued to avoid Spinel's gaze.

"We don't have to go to my place. We can stay here. As long as you want. But no matter what you decide on, I'm not leaving you alone."

Spinel placed her hand upon Pink Pearl's.

Pink Pearl finally lifted her gaze. And then she started to cry. 

"Come here," Spinel hugged Pink Pearl tightly and stroked her hair. 

Pink Pearl continued to cry on Spinel's shoulder and Spinel didn't let go of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Spinel carried Pink Pearl home after she fell asleep in her arms. When Pink Pearl woke up in alarm, Spinel gently patted her shoulder. "Sorry for moving you. I thought you'd be comfier in here than out in the cold."

_Who was she? Where did she come from?_ Spinel had so many questions to ask Pink Pearl but she didn't want to pressure her.

"Thanks for the hospitality but...I really must be going now."

"Where do you need to go so badly?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Come on, Pinky. Don't you trust me? I don't know what happened but you don't have to do this alone... I'm here...if you need me."

Pink Pearl still wouldn't talk.

"Well if you can't tell me then I'm going with you."

"No you can't! If _she_ finds out about you...about _us_..."

Pink Pearl started shaking uncontrollably.

"If _who_ finds out about us? The person who hurt you...?"

"It doesn't matter what I do. If I stay here she'll track me down eventually...and if I don't leave now I'll be in big trouble later."

"Pinky. I don't know what's going on but listen to me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Spinel. This is all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Everything."

"You're going to need to be a bit more specific than that."

"I should have never disobeyed her...I should have never come here. I should have never latched onto you..."

"Pinky, Pinky, slow down."

"I'm a bad person Spinel...I don't want you to get tangled up in my mess. Things will be better if I just leave."

"Well too bad! Maybe I _want_ to get tangled up in your mess. Did you ever think about _that_?"

"You don't get it, do you? You're just a pawn. That's all you were, and that's all you'll _ever_ be to me."

"Pinky. Look me in the eye and say that again."

Pink Pearl avoided eye contact.

"Can't do it, can you? Now then, would you mind explaining what you mean by that?" Spinel waited patiently for Pink Pearl to come up with an answer.

Pink Pearl started trembling again.

"Pinky I'm not going to get mad. Please talk to me."

"That night when we met out in the rain...I thought I'd never see you again. But then the next day when I bumped into you again...I took that as a sign. I couldn't help it. You looked so troubled and downtrodden...and I'm not going to deny it. I was attracted to you. You reminded me of myself...but stronger. You had all the traits I couldn't find within myself. And I was drawn to that. But I also wanted to help you...something I could never do for myself. I didn't even know your name or what you'd been through. But I felt the need to stay by your side...even if it wouldn't last."

Spinel's eyes softened, "What's so bad about that?"

"I did want to help you...and I was attracted to you. Those things are both true. But I also had other motives...I didn't know if it would work, but...I thought maybe if I got close enough to you...you'd come running if _I_ cried for help."

"Pinky..."

"But now I realize how selfish I've been...I could never ask you to do such a thing. We're just strangers after all. Nothing more, nothing less..."

"Pinky. We may be strangers now, but we don't have to be forever."

"Why do you say such a thing? After the way I've treated you...I don't deserve someone like you in my life."

"Pinky! Would you cut the self-loathing for a second and let _me_ talk? I care about you, Pinky. And I don't care what you think you've done to me. You've only been kind and patient with me. And I know I'm rough around the edges but...I can't stand to see you sad. You think you haven't done anything for me...but you have. You showed genuine kindness towards me in a world where others flee when they see my face...You showed interest in me at a point where I had given up on happiness. I didn't think it was something I could ever get back...and for that I can't thank you enough."

"Spinel..."

Spinel wore a pained smile on her face. "Please, Pinky...let me help you. Let me be there for you in your time of need. Let me be the person for you that I couldn't be for _myself_."

Pink Pearl sat silently beside Spinel.

"A long time ago I had a real special friend...We did everything together. We were hardly ever seen apart. She promised she'd never leave me. I believed that. I wanted to believe in it so badly. But as time passed she started seeing other people. We didn't spend as much time together but I still wanted to believe that deep down we had something special. And then one day she just left. Didn't say a word. If I tried to talk to her she would walk away to avoid being seen with me. And when we passed by each other she would wear this disgusted look on her face like she couldn't care less what happened to me. It twisted me up inside. I wanted to scream. I couldn't believe she'd just throw away all those years...all that time we spent together...like it was nothing. Ever since then I avoided talking to people unless absolutely necessary. I couldn't trust anyone. I was scared that if I opened up my heart once again it would be free for others to trample upon. So I buried myself and my emotions deep inside me and decided that I didn't need anybody else. I thought I was fine being alone. Until _you_ came along."

"Spinel I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I need you Pinky. And I think you need me too. So please. Let me in to your life," Spinel held out her hand to Pink Pearl.

"Okay..." Pink Pearl took a deep breath and placed her hand into Spinel's.


	7. Chapter 7

Pink Pearl was planning on running away on the night she met Spinel. She didn't know where she was going or where she'd end up but at this point she didn't really care. The rain did well to hide the tears on face. She didn't know how many hours it had been but she couldn't go back now. And she had only herself to blame. Several minutes passed by when she heard the sound of someone stomping loudly through the mud. A small pink gem crouched on the other side of the bench. Pink Pearl tried not to stare but she hadn't expected anyone else to be out at this hour. She took a quick a peek at the other gem. She seemed tired and distracted. Her eyes were dark but beautiful, and they carried an expression of melancholy. She didn't know why but Pink Pearl felt the sudden urge to make a sacrifice. It didn't matter if she was unhappy. Because above all else, she hated seeing others in pain. And if she could perform just one small gesture, even at her own expense, on the off-chance that it would make that smaller gem smile...Pink Pearl stood up and held out her umbrella. The other gem snatched the umbrella without warning, but Pink Pearl could have sworn, for just a second, she saw a glint of gratitude in those dark solemn eyes. The way she acted was bold, rude, and uncaring...all traits that Pink Pearl admired. Traits she was envious of.

\--

"I had a friend once too," Pink Pearl started hesitantly. "She acted friendly at first...but now that I recall, there was always something a bit off about her. She would act kind to people's faces but then go behind their backs and spread lies about them. She would beg others to do favors for her and promise to repay them but she never made good on those promises. All she ever did was take, take, take...and give nothing in return. But even so I thought _I_ was different. I was a fool back then. I _knew_ she did all those terrible things but I still trusted her. I still wanted to believe that she genuinely cared about me. Even when she took advantage of me. Even when she broke her promises. I still wanted to believe she was good deep down. It wasn't her fault that she acted that way. It was _my_ fault for not living up to her expectations. It was my fault for _letting_ her take advantage of me. It was my fault for not giving her exactly what she wanted every time she asked. I tried so hard to convince myself that she was good and I was the one who was bad for not appreciating our friendship enough...but that's exactly what she wanted. I was an idiot. A coward. But so was she. Even to this day I don't fully blame her for her actions. Not to say that I forgive her but...I now understand that the reason she acted the way she did was because she was scared. Scared that if she didn't take advantage of and exploit people that others would see her as weak. Scared that they'd try to tear her down if she didn't claim her dominance. So she used her good looks and social status to knock others down and belittle them. Even her 'friends' were only pawns she used to help maintain her image. And when no one else was around she treated _them_ just as awful as she treated the people 'below' her. And me...I always pitied her. I suppose I only chose to hang around her because I felt bad for her. I thought that if I didn't she'd have no one to rely on. And if she had no friends she'd be lonely. So I stayed with her, even far after she'd burned bridges with all her other friends...I was the sole survivor clinging onto her. Hoping she'd get better. Pretending that she'd change. And then one day when we were alone together she came to me. She _begged_ me for help" at this point Pink Pearl starting shaking and her voice started to crack.

"Pinky you don't have to talk about this if it's too much."

But Pink Pearl only shook her head and continued on.

"There wasn't anyone else she could turn to. I was the only person left. I saw the fear in her eyes and I immediately obliged. I had no idea what she needed, but I couldn't just abandon her in her time of need. So I agreed to help her. And then she hugged me. So tightly. And I wanted to believe that there was still hope. That maybe she had finally to decided to change her ways. But I hoped too soon. All she told me was that she wanted me to come home with her and spend a few nights at her house. She helped me pack my bags. I had packed for a few days but she started packing more than I needed...I told her that I didn't need to pack so much. It was only for a few days. But she only laughed and said 'It's always good to be prepared!' Something was strange. But I didn't question it. I was happy to help my friend...and then once we entered her house everything changed."

\--

As soon as they entered the house, Pink Diamond grabbed the Pearl's hand and dragged her off to a dark secluded room. 

"What's this?"

"Your room, of course. This is where you'll be staying while you're here!"

"What? I thought I was staying in your room..._with you_."

"During the night time yes...but you're to retreat here after sunrise, understand?"

"No, I _don't_ understand."

"Pearl please...do this for me," Pink put on a playful puppy dog frown.

"Pink...explain to me. What did I come here for...? I thought you wanted my help."

"I do. But you see...it's kind of a secret. I'm not exactly allowed to have friends over..."

"Pink...what are you trying to say?"

"If my caretaker finds out you're here...we'll _both_ be in trouble. So please. Do as you're told and stay here for a little while. As soon as she's gone we can have some fun."

"Pink. What do you need help with? Why am I here?"

"You care about me, don't you Pearl?" Pink Diamond's face darkened a bit.

"Y-yes..." Pink Pearl hesitated and avoided eye contact.

"If you _really_ care about me then do me this _one little favor_. Pleeease? Just this once. I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

"Alright..." 

Pink showed the pearl around the house and told her which rooms she could and couldn't go into.

When she was done showing Pink Pearl around Pink Diamond led the way to _her_ room. For some reason there was a bolt and chain on the door.

Pink Pearl began to feel uneasy.

"Alright..." Pink Diamond muttered under her breath. "Here it is..."

The room was dark and gray. No decorations on the walls. No toys or games. Nothing particularly interesting whatsoever. Where was all the pink? That was her favorite color. But there was no pink, no color at all. Trash littered the floor. The bed was messy and torn up. There was but a tiny wardrobe that held a variety of expensive-looking clothes, but that was the only thing particularly noteworthy. 

All of a sudden a loud bang could be heard all throughout the house.

"Shit! She's back early..." Pink grabbed the pearl's arm and rushed her to the dark secluded room. "Hurry! Before she catches us!"

Pink Pearl started to feel dizzy. This gave her faint flashbacks to when they were young and used to play tag. Except this time there were real stakes. She didn't understand what was going on but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"Inside quickly!" Pink Pearl rushed inside the room and Pink Diamond locked the door behind her.

"...Pink?"

"It's okay...I'll be back for you tomorrow. Now sleep..."

"...you promise?" Pink Pearl started sweating all over her body.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: implied non-consensual kissing but nothing further than that. Also physical abuse mentions.

Pink Pearl tried to do as the diamond said and go to sleep but she felt so anxious that she couldn't. After Pink Diamond left the house was filled with nothing but noise. Loud bangs, crashes and yelling could be heard all throughout the corridors.

The sounds of heavy footsteps pacing through the halls followed by shrill yelling and the faint sound of Pink whimpering shook Pink Pearl to her very core. _What was going on out there...?_ Even if Pink Pearl wanted to know she couldn't go out there and see for herself. And even if she could, she was terrified to find out. 

She wanted to help her friend. But she also wanted to go back in time, run away, and pretend this never happened. And she hated herself for even thinking about abandoning her friend. _How could she think of such a thing? What kind of horrible friend was she?_

Pink Pearl closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise. _It was all just a dream. A very bad dream. She'd wake up in the morning and everything would be how it was meant to be._

But it wasn't a dream. And she wasn't about to wake up from it.

Hours passed and it felt like years in that cold empty room all alone with nothing but background noise to keep her company.

Pink Pearl didn't know what time it was or how many hours had passed when she heard a loud door slam shut and the noise abruptly stopped. Not long after, she heard a small chink and Pink Diamond opened the door. 

"Good evening, Pearl."

"Pink! Are you...alright..." Pink Pearl rushed to the diamond and threw her arms around her in desperation.

Pink was wearing a tired smile, and her mouth was bleeding a bit. By the looks of it, she hadn't slept well either...

"Pink...Pink. Pink...What happened....what was all that noise...why are you bleeding..."

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright. We're alone now," Pink patted the pearl's back.

"What happened to you? What's going on?"

"Pearl...the truth is I'm scared to be alone in this place. Promise you won't leave me alone, won't you?"

"Never...never ever..."

"That's my girl," Pink Diamond bent down and kissed Pink Pearl on the lips.

"Pink...I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Oh, don't be silly! You've stayed by my side longer than anyone. It's about time I repaid the favor."

Pink Pearl stayed silent.

"Hey, what's wrong? Chin up!"

"_What's wrong?_ That's what I should be asking _you_. You're hurt, aren't you? She hurt you, didn't she? Why are you acting like everything's okay when we both know it's not?"

"That's all I've ever done, isn't it? You should know that more than anyone else. I don't know what to do Pearl...Things have gotten so bad lately. Every day she comes home in a fowl mood...and she blames me for it. All I've ever been is a thorn in her side and she won't let me hear the end of it. If I don't do exactly as she says I get punished...She never lets me go outside anymore. If I do I have to sneak out while she's away and even then she comes back so quickly that it's hard to know if I'll make it back in time. When she's home all I do is work. I don't have any outside contact. I have a phone but only so that she can keep watch on me. She monitors everything I do. And she pays all my expenses. I can't leave because if she finds out she'll report me missing and act like she's genuinely worried about me in an attempt to snatch me back. You're the only person left who still trusts me...I don't know what to do."

"You can come to my house...we can live there together. You don't have to put up with this, Pink."

"She's going to find out where I am...she put a tracking device on my phone."

"Dispose of the phone. Your safety is more important."

"It doesn't matter. She's going to find me. She always finds me. As long as she's my legal guardian she can force me under house arrest and there's nothing I can do about it..."

"I'm sorry, Pink but I can't do this..." Pink Pearl couldn't imagine the pain Pink went through on a daily basis but she couldn't stand being left alone in the dark to the sound of Pink getting abused.

"You're not going back on our promise are you..."

"And if I am?"

"How _dare_ you! After everything we've been through! You're just going to leave me here to fend for myself, huh? Some friend you turned out to be!"

"Pink I...I didn't mean it!"

"How selfish can you get, huh?! I can't believe I thought bringing you here was a good idea!"

"Pink...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, really. I'll stay...if you really want me to...I'll stay. So don't be mad okay?"

"We're friends _aren't we_, Pearl?"

"...best friends."

"_That's what I thought_."

Pink Diamond pressed her lips against Pink Pearl's and Pink Pearl didn't resist. 

There they sat making out for what felt like a millennia. Pink Pearl was so tired. She just wanted to sleep.

When Pink Diamond finished she roughly patted the pearl's head.

"See you later, beautiful."

Pink Pearl lay on the floor in exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Brief moment of physical abuse in this chapter.

In the early hours of the morning Pink Pearl's rest was disturbed by the usual ruckus of White Diamond arriving home and Pink carrying out her every demand. It had been many days by this point and Pink Pearl had become numb to her surroundings, only perking up slightly to the sound of peace and quiet in the evening hours.

Once the sun had set and White left the two alone, Pink would slink into the pearl's chamber to feed her poison-laced kisses. Pink Pearl wasn't all for it, but if it would make Pink happy...it was the least she could do to take her mind off things...

They would kiss and cuddle for hours, until Pink felt content and then part ways upon morning light.

Everything had become so routine that Pink Pearl had almost forgotten what life was like before isolation and captivity.

All she lived for was to be Pink's dress-up doll and quite frankly she had grown a bit tired of it.

"Pink...I want to go outside."

"But Pearlie whyever would you want to do that? Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I want to go home..."

"Are you breaking our promise?"

"Maybe I am."

"Tch. I should have never put my faith in you."

"I'm leaving."

"Fine, go. But I can guarantee if you walk out this door you're going to regret it."

Pink Pearl grabbed her stuff and walked out the front door. But once she got outside, a tall white gem with venomous eyes stood before her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Pink Pearl's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. This was her first time seeing White and she was daunted by how much bigger she was.

"Come to rob me of my riches, have you?" White Diamond held the pearl within inches of her face.

"N-not at all..." Pink Pearl gulped in response.

"How dare you! Think you can break and enter and not face the consequences?!"

"Ma'am I can assure you this is all a big misunderstanding..."

"You're coming with me, _dumpling_!" The words slithered off her tongue like a snake. White Diamond dragged Pink Pearl into the house and threw her against a wall.

"Pink!" the Pearl cried out in desperation. 

"Oh so you're a friend of the brat's are you? How sweeeet," White Diamond uttered sarcastically.

Pink Pearl managed to get away from her and ran for Pink's room "Pink! Pink! Where are you?!" Pink Pearl was breathing heavily in a panic. But her "friend" was nowhere to be found. _Where had she gone...?_ When she got to the bedroom Pink's door was open and so was the window. It wasn't a far jump to the ground. Pink Pearl collapsed to the floor. _That was it...? That was all she meant to her?_

She had taken the chance to flee the second she got it, and now Pink Pearl was left behind to take her place. Was that her plan all along? No that couldn't be right...She wouldn't just abandon her only friend in that house...she couldn't. She had to be coming back. Pink Pearl just knew it.

"Ah there you are my _pumpkin pie_," White Diamond threw around sugary pet names but uttered them in an aggressive way to let her victims know she was in charge.

"How about you and I..._get to know each other_?"

Pink Pearl cowered in fear as the Diamond picked her up and dragged her off to the back of the house.

"You've been a very naughty child, my dear. Breaking and entering into a poor old woman's house."

"I'm v-very sorry, ma'am."

"You know what happens to naughty children, don't you?"

"N-no..."

"They. Get. Punished," White grinned a toothy smile and tore off Pink Pearl's clothes.

"What are you...going to do..."

"No talking! Now stand against the wall!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Pink Pearl flinched as White flicked a leather belt across her skin.

"Now don't struggle schnookums, or Grandma Whitey will have to get _serious_."

_What did she mean by that...?_

But she would soon find out, as when she let out a pained gasp, White proceeded to hit her harder.

Pink Pearl let out a piercing shriek when she couldn't stand it any longer. But that only made things worse...and so she learned from it.

She learned to mask her emotions with a smile. Even when she wanted to burst into tears. Even when she felt like falling to pieces. Because if she showed anything other it would mean the worst for her. She didn't flinch. She didn't scream. She didn't disobey. 

White soon learned of the disappearance of Pink, but it didn't matter. Pink Pearl was also a pink gem. If anyone suspected anything, White could just say that she was her child so there was no need to send out a missing person's report. "Diamond" was a family name after all. Even if they looked at her and saw a different gemstone White could just say she was adopted. Pink Pearl had successfully taken her place as the pink child of the Diamond household. And she had stolen her title as well. White didn't care to keep track of her real name. So she treated Pink Pearl as Pink Diamond, despite knowing full well that she was a completely different gem. It didn't matter. As long as she was ensured _one_ weak helpless gem to use and abuse.

So Pink Pearl lived as Pink Diamond. And White Diamond treated her as her child...so long as she did exactly as she was told. Pink Pearl was given nice clothes and fancy gadgets and rewarded with...uncomfortable hugs if she did good job. She was even allowed to roam any room in the house...so long as she obeyed. 

And all the while Pink Pearl believed that Pink Diamond would come back for her. Someday. Weeks passed by. And the belief started to fade. But each day she told herself Pink was coming back and that was the last thing keeping her going. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Pink Pearl had almost forgotten about her life away from the Diamonds completely. She had forgotten the cheerful bubbly person she had once been. She had lost the will to fight back. And even if she wanted to it was impossible. White followed her every move. So long as she was a good little gem...she could be...happy...


	10. Chapter 10

White Diamond came and went as she pleased and she never left for the same amount of time. Pink Pearl didn't get outside a lot, but because she didn't fight back and because she was a "good" gem, White Diamond occasionally let her outside to run errands. If she didn't come back in time she would face punishment however. 

But one day...a day White Diamond was planning for a while, Pink Pearl knew she would be gone for the rest of the day. And White had entrusted the pearl to run her errands while she was gone. Pink Pearl hadn't really thought of escaping before. She'd never really had the chance. But today...White Diamond had trusted Pink Pearl with one of her credit cards. White was rich and occasionally bought Pink Pearl extravagant gifts when she behaved. And for the first time in a long time, Pink Pearl had a wild idea. There was always a chance that she'd lose but it wasn't like she had anything _left_ to lose anyway.

As soon as White left, Pink Pearl went into Pink Diamond's bedroom which was now treated as _her_ bedroom, and found Pink's cellphone. She hadn't used it much but White did sometimes call to check up on her and make sure she wasn't misbehaving. Pink Pearl grabbed the phone, the card, and a few pairs of clothes and stuffed them into a sack. Now was her chance...maybe the _only_ chance she would get. And that was a chance she was more than willing to take.

Pink Pearl wasn't sure where to go, but that didn't really matter. As long as it was far far away from _there_. She had come up with the decision on a whim and hadn't really thought it through much but whatever destination she ended up at would surely be better than the hellhole she had previously inhabited. And so she got on a bus and travelled as far as it would take her.

As soon as she got off the bus though she wondered what the hell had been running through her head. _What was she going to do? Where was she going to go?_ She couldn't just ask some random stranger to let her bunk at their house in the middle of the night...Unsure of what to do, she did the one thing she hadn't been _able_ to do for a long, long time. She cried. She cried and cried. Shortly after the sky darkened and rain started pouring. 

A brief encounter with a sullen stranger was all it took to lift her back up. After Spinel left with the umbrella, Pink Pearl picked herself up and decided she needed to come up with a solution. She wasn't sure of where to go and she was afraid to use her phone gps for fear that she'd use up the battery. So she walked. As the night grew darker she continued to walk until she came to a hotel. It didn't matter how expensive it was. She could stay there for at least a few nights with White's credit card...

Pink Pearl sighed to herself. _How could she have been so reckless...?_ White would find her out eventually. She still had the phone tracking installed and she'd also get the bills for anything Pink Pearl tried to purchase. Pink Pearl decided to rest easy for the night and have the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time. She could worry about everything else in the morning.

The next day Pink Pearl spotted Spinel while she was picking up a few groceries to stock up in her hotel room. Seeing Spinel again ignited a spark of hope in her. She didn't know why but she felt like this was a chance encounter that she needed to act upon. She knew she couldn't stay in town forever...but as long as she was here...if she could reach out for help in any way possible she was willing to do what needed to be done. Even if it meant using up the last bit of her expenses.

Pink Pearl decided to take her chances and buy Spinel a phone just so they could keep in touch. She knew that their contact likely wouldn't last long and when White found out and came to take her back she'd likely cut off the service on both phones. But Pink Pearl bet everything she had on that phone. Even if Spinel didn't contact her it was fine. At least she could say she tried. 

After the first couple of days Pink Pearl decided to leave Spinel alone for a bit to test the waters and see if she'd contact her on her own. She did try texting her but got no response. And she didn't want to pressure her to keep in touch. She had also started receiving texts and calls from White. She was scared to read them. So she blocked White's number. She stared at the phone screen in terror. _She had just done that_. Even though she knew it wouldn't last...she'd have to leave as soon as White decided to go looking for her, she felt a bit empowered and relieved. She refused to go outside as she awaited Spinel's response. For she feared that White would send out a missing person's report and she would be recognized if she was seen outside. When a week passed by and Spinel still didn't respond, Pink Pearl was about to give up.. 

When she was about to give up on freedom and go "home" Spinel texted her back and then called her. Pink Pearl felt ecstatic. This was her chance...her one last remaining chance to make things better. But she didn't even have to say a word. Spinel struck up the courage to ask _her_ on a date. Pink couldn't contain her happiness. But she also needed to remember not to get _too_ excited. She _was_ in hiding after all.

Pink Pearl dressed herself up real nice and made her way to Spinel's apartment as quick as she could, while trying not to draw too much attention to herself. When Spinel asked if she wanted to go anywhere she purposely refused, for fear of being recognized as the missing "Pink Diamond." She didn't know if White had sent out a search party yet, but she wasn't taking any chances. Even though she hadn't been outside in so long, it was a bit comforting to spend a day inside _relaxing_, without a worry in the world.

But after she met Spinel she started to feel guilty. Spinel didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this. She had her own problems to worry about without Pink Pearl adding her own on top of them. If White Diamond found out about her they'd never be able to see each other again..._or worse_. She didn't want her to come after Spinel too. So she ran away from her one chance at happiness. Their contact would be cut off any day now once the phones were deactivated. She might as well get it over with.

It absolutely broke Pink Pearl's heart when she heard Spinel cry. She couldn't stand the thought that she had hurt the one person she had wanted to protect more than anything else. But she couldn't turn around now. If she stayed she'd only hurt Spinel _more_. As much as she wanted to turn around, as much as she wanted to crawl into Spinel's arms and say she was sorry and tell her she'd never leave her side...it would all turn into a lie sooner or later. And she couldn't lie to the person she loved.

So she left. She gathered up her things at the hotel and headed for the bus stop. But she had forgotten to check how late it was. And it was already past the time the last bus came. So there she was stranded alone in the rain once again, but not for long. When Spinel showed up with Pink Pearl's umbrella, Pink Pearl couldn't bring herself to look at her. She was scared. She was so scared to lose her. But she was also scared of White Diamond. Even so, she couldn't help but cry when Spinel offered to stay by her side in the rain. Spinel may have been tough and hard-shelled, but she was also kind and genuine and much sweeter than she'd like to admit. 

Pink Pearl woke up in Spinel's apartment the next day. She was a bit worried when she didn't recognize her surroundings, but when she realized where she was she managed to calm down. When Spinel asked Pink Pearl what was wrong she hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Spinel's feelings. And she didn't want to leave either...but she had to do what she had to. When trying to convince Spinel that she was a bad person wasn't enough, and Spinel opened up to her, Pink Pearl decided it was finally time to talk. It wasn't going to be easy. But she started from the beginning and told her story til the end. 

"And...that's what happened," Pink Pearl finished. 

All Spinel could do was hug her. "You've been through so much...I can't even imagine..." Spinel wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Spinel. Really dear, I'm fine..."

"No...It's _not_ okay. You're _not_ fine. I'm never letting you go, you hear me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied adult situations later in the chapter but it's only implied, not directly stated and I'm not going to elaborate on it.

Spinel held Pink Pearl so tightly. It had been such a long time since she'd held _anyone_. So many memories came flooding back to her and she couldn't help but burst into tears. Pink Pearl lay silent in her arms with a dazed look in her eyes. She ruffled Spinel's hair gently. 

"It's alright, my love. Don't cry, okay?"

"Stop it! Stop it..." Spinel cried in frustration. "_I'm_ supposed to be comforting _you_..."

But Spinel only cried more and Pink Pearl gently cradled her.

"You're allowed to cry too you know..." Spinel muttered in embarrassment.

Pink Pearl smiled softly. "It's been so long. I've almost forgotten how."

"Then I'll cry _for_ you."

"There's no need for that..."

"Don't you _dare_ say that. You've been through so much pain. I can't even fathom the horrors you've seen. So if _you_ can't cry..._someone_ has to."

When Pink Pearl looked Spinel in the eye she started bawling her eyes out.

"You're such a good person...you put up with the way I act even though I'm rude and unfriendly and mean...You call me beautiful even though I look like a _complete mess_...I don't understand. I don't understand at all. What have I ever done to deserve you..."

"You were here when I needed you most. I believe that counts for something," Pink Pearl kissed Spinel's tears.

"I'm sorry," Spinel whispered and loosened her grip.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't handle you so roughly."

"Darling I can handle a hug."

Spinel shook her head. "If I'm being too rough without realizing it...you _need_ to tell me."

"Okay."

"No, I want you to promise."

"I promise I'll tell _you_."

"Good."

Spinel gently held Pink Pearl's face and leaned in close before realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry!" she backed off and looked away.

Pink Pearl smiled coyly. "Did you want a kiss?"

"_WHAT_?" Spinel's heart nearly leapt out of her gem and she started blushing so hard that she couldn't hide it.

"I don't mind...if it's you."

Spinel gulped and looked down. "N-not really...I mean unless you really want to..."

"Do _you_ want to?"

"...I do..."

"Then so do I."

"Are you sure? Really I don't want to pressure you..."

Without warning Pink Pearl kissed Spinel on the lips.

Spinel's heart lit on fire and she kissed back lovingly.

When they pulled apart, Spinel felt hot as a thin line of saliva trail down her lips.

"Hehe that was...nice," she looked away awkwardly.

"Spinel..." Pink Pearl couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"I feel strange..."

"What's wrong?"

"Not in a bad way..."

"Are you okay?" Spinel gazed at her in concern.

"It's just...I've never felt this way before," Pink Pearl twiddled her thumbs and blushed bright pink.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to...get closer to you..."

"You mean...?"

Pink Pearl nodded her head vigorously.

Spinel nearly fainted from how hot her face had become.

"Sorry! We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Pink Pearl continued to avoid eye contact.

"Pinky..." Spinel looked her pearl straight in the eye. "I want you to know that you're _hot as hell_ right now and it's physically _scorching_ my heart. So go on, tell me what you want."

Pink Pearl started laughing unexpectedly. 

"Wh-what? What's so funny?"

"_You're not bad yourself, Spinel_," Pink Pearl glanced into her eyes humorously.

"You _heard_ that?!"

Pink Pearl only laughed more. "You're a card, Spinel. And I _love_ that."

"I think _I_ love you."

"As do I, my love. As do I."


	12. Chapter 12

Spinel and Pink Pearl decided that Pink Pearl would stay at Spinel's apartment for the time being, while they tried to figure out a good living situation for her. She had promised to help Pink Pearl out in her down time.

"I have to go to work now but I _promise_ I'll come home as soon as my shift is over."

"I wish I could go with you," Pink Pearl held Spinel tightly.

"I would stay here with you if I _could_. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She had been contemplating staying home from work to keep Pink Pearl company. She was a bit scared to leave her alone. She worried that she'd try to run away again. But Spinel shrugged off her worries and headed for work.

\---

Pink Pearl couldn't deactivate the phones by herself because the carrier of the phone was the only person who could make changes and that was White Diamond. She began to feel uneasy and switched her phone off so she didn't have to think about it. Spinel would be home in a few hours. She felt at ease around Spinel. But about an hour before Spinel came home, Pink Pearl heard a knock on the door. _Was she home early?_

When nobody came to the door the knocking became louder until the sound of pounding fists could be heard outside. Pink Pearl had a bad feeling. She quietly walked towards the door and gazed through the peephole. She shrunk back at once and ran into the bedroom. She quickly grabbed her phone and tried to call the police but there was no signal. Pink Pearl started breathing heavily. She hid in Spinel's closet and waited for the pounding to stop. But it only became louder and louder.

Once her shift was over Spinel tried calling Pink Pearl but her phone wouldn't turn on. Maybe she'd forgotten to charge it. When she got outside she tried using a payphone but the call wouldn't go through. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Spinel started to feel really anxious and she sprinted all the way home. When she got there the door was wide open and Pink Pearl was nowhere to be found. _Now_ she was furious. She knew she should have stayed home from work. "Thaaaat biiiitch!!!" Spinel screamed. She didn't know how but she was going to _find_ White Diamond and she wasn't going to hesitate about reporting her to the cops.

She ran to the public library and jumped onto one of the computers. She didn't know if she'd be able to find anything but she could at least try. _White Diamond...White Diamond...White Diamond..._She searched but she couldn't find any online profiles. When she was about to quit she saw something that caught her eye. "Diamond Enterprises." Spinel clicked the link to the website. The homepage showed a luxurious mansion closed off by a large gate. _Definitely_ the property of a rich person. After snooping around a bit she found an info tab. "Co-owned by Pink and White Diamond." There was a fake bio written about how White and her _precious_ granddaughter ran the company together. And beneath the paragraph was a photo of one White Diamond and a particularly uncomfortable Pink Pearl, smiling for the camera. Spinel clenched her teeth. As soon as she had finished writing down the contact info she ran to that old familiar bus stop. "Hang on, Pinky. I'm coming for ya..." White Diamond didn't know it yet, but she was about to wish she had never been born.

\---

Spinel cautiously entered the Diamond estate, prepared for the worst. When she walked in she found Pink Pearl trembling in a corner. Her eyes screamed "_Help me_." White didn't notice Spinel come in and she started throwing scalding hot water from a saucepan into the Pearl's face. But Pink Pearl didn't make a sound even though it was clear she was in immense pain.

"My sweet dear little Pink. Now _what in the world_ makes you think it's okay to run away from home for two whole weeks? Do you _know_ how much I've _worried_ about you?" White brought the sizzling water ever closer to Pink Pearl's face.

"_Oh no you don't_," Spinel seethed under her breath. She sped around the corner at a breakneck pace and pulled a weapon out of her gem. 

Spinel used her scythe combined with her stretching abilities to rise up to the Diamond's level and knock the pan out of her hands with the scythe. The scalding hot water landed on White's bare foot and she screamed in pain.

White hadn't seen what hit her but as soon as she caught Spinel out of the corner of her eye she cried out in fury. "Now who is _this_ little pipsqueak?" She tried to reach down and grab Spinel, but she just wasn't quick enough. 

"_Missed me_!" Spinel taunted.

"Get over here you _spoiled child_!" White shouted in her booming voice but she could not intimidate Spinel.

"_Make me_!" Spinel bounced back and forth at uncontrollable speeds and every time White thought she had caught her she conveniently spun in a different direction. 

White grunted in humiliation. She would not let a smaller lesser gem make a mockery out of _her_.

"You aren't very good at games, are ya?" Spinel pondered as she swung her scythe at White and White avoided her within inches of the weapon.

White stomped her foot on the ground making the whole room shake and sending Spinel flying backwards into a wall.

"ENOUGH!"

While Spinel was dazed for a few seconds, White Diamond picked her up and held her close to her face.

"I'm going to prepare a _special_ punishment for you."

"Not if _I_ can help it..." Pink Pearl coughed a bit, before lifting herself from the ground.

While White was focused on Spinel, Pink Pearl used the opportunity to grab the saucepan.

She didn't know what she could do. White was so tall and she didn't have stretching abilities like Spinel did. But she couldn't just stand there and watch White hurt her girlfriend.

"You...leave her...alone!" Pink Pearl kicked and hit White's foot with the frying pan.

"You little brat!" White promptly dropped Spinel and started heading for Pink Pearl. But Pink Pearl ran in the opposite direction and caught Spinel before she could hit the ground.

"Oh, is she a _friend_ of yours? Well I can fix that."

"Yes and I'm not going to let you _hurt_ her!" 

"We'll see about _that_."

"Pinky...?" Spinel came to.

Pink Pearl carried her and started running.

"Come here, my _childreeeennn_,"

"No!" Pink Pearl shouted.

"What was that?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore...and I'm not going to let you _hurt_ my friend!"

As White Diamond approached them Pink Pearl whispered "Now Spinel go! You're not safe here!"

"Well neither are you!"

"It's okay...I'm used to it. Now go! Hurry!"

"No..." Spinel started. "I'm not leaving you. I promised you, didn't I? We're supposed to _stick together_," she grabbed the pearl's hand.

As White Diamond was gaining on them, a bright flash of light filled the room. 

Now where the two gems once stood, stood a taller pinker gem with bouncier hair and she held a spiked bat and some pink harmless-looking bouncy balls.

"Would you be so kind as to..._entertain me_?" the pink gem bounced a ball up and down in one hand, while holding tightly onto the bat with the other.

White Diamond was disgusted at the sight of two different gems fused into one being.

"What's wrong, _lovey? You've gone as pale as a ghost in mid December_~"

"Who are YOU?"

"The name's Bixbite. And a _little bird_ told me that _your goose_ is about to get royally cooked, boiled, and _roasted over an open fire_! But that's only _what I've heard_! Teeheehee!" Her voice was sickeningly sweet and carried a tone of contrived innocence.


	13. Chapter 13

Pink you stop with that tomfoolery _this_ instant!" White's face became bright red and she stared at the fusion threateningly.

"Whazzat? Who's Pink? Don't believe I know anyone by _that_ name. _You_ on the other hand," Bixbite pirouetted around White's form before bouncing off her feet at an undeterminable speed and lunging for White's face. She bounced past White's face at speeds so uncanny that she became a blur whizzing past the Diamond's line of sight.

While White was disoriented, Bixbite carried her weapons at the ready.

"Now do excuse my manners but...here's where the _real_ fun begins."

The fusion threw one of her balls into the air and promptly smashed the bat against it. The ball careened effortlessly towards White's face and immediately exploded into a cloud of pink smoke.

White started to cough and become dizzy. Bixbite's special smoke bombs created a hallucinogenic gas that put any adversaries into a temporary state of confusion.

"Pink?! Where are you?! Get back here young lady!"

"_Looking_ for someone?" the fusion muttered in a sweet-as-sugar voice and waved up at the bigger gem with a cutesy look on her face.

White started to feel disturbed and confused when she started to see multiple copies of Bixbite surrounding her from every corner and she couldn't tell which one was the real gem

"What's wrong? Is Granny cranky? _Somebody_ needs a naaaap," Bixbite whizzed past White's face and bonked her on the head. 

The constant taunting only made White more furious and Bixbite hadn't realized that the smoke had started to wear off. 

All of a sudden White reached right for her! "Sheeyoot!" The fusion shouted as she rolled out of the way just in time "That was a close'un."

"I'll show _you_ a fun time!" White screeched menacingly.

"Oh really now? Where _is_ this fun time? Huh, huh? Where's it hiding?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" White shouted and stormed out of the room.

"Huh? Huh? Where is it?" Bixbite followed White and jumped repeatedly in her face just to be annoying.

"CEASE THIS INCESSANT WHINING!" White grabbed Bixbite midair and squeezed her tightly inside the palm of her hand.

"Oopsie-daisy! Noooow I've dooone ittt! Hehehehe!"

White punched Bixbite in the face. But she didn't flinch. In fact...wait a minute...where did she go?

As soon as White punched her, the gem flattened herself and slithered out of her grip like putty.

"You _little_...! Once I catch you...!"

"Oh deary me! Don't be like that! Come, come! Will you take this dance?" Bixbite twirled around gracefully and stretched her palm towards White Diamond.

"_Gladly_..." White put on a wicked smirk, thinking the gem had finally surrendered, but when she roughly grabbed her hand a bolt of static electricity shot through her skin.

"That's what I was _hoping_ you'd say," Bixbite grinned mischievously and outstretched her limbs long enough that they could reach White's and started spinning insanely fast.

"Having fun yet, Grangran?"

Around and around they spun until Bixbite decided to abruptly let go, effectively flinging White across the room with a loud crash that could probably be heard from 10 blocks away.

"So give up yet?" the fusion crawled over to White and stood on top of her, with a serious look on her face.

White tried to regain her composure but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes.

"It isn't" White coughed, "over until....I say so!" she tried to put on her most intimidating glare but it did nothing.

"If you say so but I'm gonna have to stop going _easy_ on you."

When White tried lifting a hand to hit her, Bixbite immediately spun her limbs around the Diamond like a rope. 

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so lady. Listen and you listen real good, Granny. These gems have lived through hell and back. They've been abandoned, manipulated, isolated, toyed with, beaten and bruised. But _this_..." Bixbite mumbled, referring to the way she'd fought against White, "This is absolutely NOTHING in comparison to that pain. And you can't KNOCK. ME. DOWN!"

The fusion held White's wrist in an iron grip. "_Understand_?" she flashed an intimidating smile at the Diamond.

White only nodded her head in defeat and writhed in pain.

"Good. Let's get outta here," she whispered to herself. 

The gems quickly unfused and walked out the door. And soon after, the police arrived to investigate the premises.

As soon as they got off the property, Spinel and Pink Pearl hugged and cried, then retreated to Spinel's apartment shortly after.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello I'd like to report a kidnapping and a break-in," Spinel yelled frantically through the payphone. She told them what happened and gave the cops all the info she had. They told her they'd stop by to investigate but Spinel couldn't wait for them. She had to save Pink Pearl. And if she wanted to make it in time she had to leave _now_.

__

It had taken several months and a few trips to court but White Diamond had been found guilty of abusing and holding Pink Pearl captive and was sentenced to life behind bars. It was scary going through the procedures but Spinel was by Pink Pearl's side every step of the way to help her get through it.

After White Diamond had been put away, Pink Pearl officially started living with Spinel. Spinel had to start working extra hours to support both of them, but at this point she didn't honestly mind. Life had sent plenty of hurdles at her before. This wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Pink Pearl was safe and that's all that mattered.

Even though she was safe now, Pink Pearl still felt pretty uncomfortable going outside. Spinel was very understanding and patient with her. Pink Pearl could take as much time as she needed. So long as she was safe and sound that's all Spinel cared about.

Pink Pearl started to perform chores around the apartment while Spinel was away. It gave her something to do, besides it was the least she could do to repay Spinel for all of the things she'd done for her. 

When Spinel came home Pink Pearl would greet her with a relieved smile and hug her for minutes on end. She started doing that every day for a while. She just couldn't wait for Spinel to get home. She was so glad that it was Spinel coming through that door and not that wrathful fear-mongering White Diamond. She was so so glad and so relieved when Spinel would come home. She often worried that she wouldn't come back and she'd be left alone once again. She knew it was a silly thought but she just got so anxious sometimes. So when Spinel walked through the door safe and sound every day, Pink Pearl was simply overjoyed to see her.

Spinel wasn't used to this much affection, but that wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy it. In all honesty, Spinel loved receiving affection from her pearl. It made her feel relaxed and at home, but it also provided comfort and rekindled that warm feeling in her heart that she thought had been lost to the ages. 

Spinel didn't want to pressure her but she had started trying to convince Pink Pearl to start going outside, one step at a time. She knew she was used to staying indoors but things were going to be okay now that White Diamond was gone. She started by taking Pink Pearl out on walks when they were both home. She held her hand gently as they walked and didn't take her a far distance but just as far as she was comfortable with. They tried to walk a bit farther each day. If Pink Pearl got uncomfortable that was okay and they would head home.

Gradually Pink Pearl started going outside more and soon enough it was hard for Spinel to leave the house without her following behind, but she still wasn't comfortable walking too far by herself.

When they were both home Spinel would leave the curtains open at all times. Pink Pearl had spent so much time in the dark, Spinel thought that she could use some sunlight even if it was just from the bedroom window for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Spinel and Pink Pearl lived happily together as girlfriends in their tiny one-bedroom apartment. Some days were rougher than others but it was okay because they were both there for each other.

One day when Spinel got home from work, Pink Pearl pulled her aside for a second.

"Honey I have something to tell you."

Spinel couldn't read her expression and she got worried for a second.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes...but please promise you won't freak out."

"Pinky...should I be nervous?"

"I got a job interview."

"OH MY GOSH...wait a minute are you pulling my leg?"

"Nooope."

"When did you...how did you...WOW. THAT'S GREAT!"

"I have my secrets," Pink Pearl chimed in mischievously.

It had taken Pink Pearl several months but she had finally started going outside on her own. She would sneak away while Spinel was gone and she had been keeping it a secret for a little while. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend when the news came.

When Spinel heard the news she grinned from ear to ear. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Spinel threw her arms around her girlfriend and squeezed her tightly. 

Pink Pearl had come so far. They were baby steps but she was healing and nothing made Spinel happier than seeing her girlfriend make progress. She loved her so much and she only wanted for her to be healthy and happy. Spinel cried tears of joy and twirled Pink Pearl around.

"I'm going to start paying for _my own_ things now," Pink Pearl started.

"Aw you don't have to do that."

"No. You don't make a lot of money as it is. I don't want to drain your bank account _forever_. Also I'm taking _you_ on a date this time. And we're going to go someplace special."

"I love you so much," Spinel nuzzled Pink Pearl's nose.

"I love you more," Pink Pearl retorted.

"Oh shut up. You don't even _know_ how much I love _you_. And you never _will_! Hahahahaha!"

"Just kiss me, you goof."

"Don't mind if I do," Spinel made a playful smirk and stretched her limbs until she was standing at her girlfriend's level. Then she kissed her gently.

"I'm so glad I met you..." Pink Pearl stared into Spinel's eyes in adoration. "You've done so much for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you. For _everything_."

"No, thank _you_...You make me so incredibly happy. And that's not honestly an easy thing to do so..." Spinel looked down shyly.

"Thank you for taking a chance on someone like me. I love you, _babydoll_."

Pink Pearl felt herself go weak and all she could do was stare at Spinel with a dishonest glare on her face.

"Haha who's blushing _now_?

"_You_ are," Pink Pearl pouted and proceeded to squish Spinel's cheeks. This caused Spinel to produce a loud uncontrollable squeak and her whole face turned a deep shade of red.

"H-hey...no fair! That's cheating!" Spinel stuttered in a fluster.

"You're so cute," Pink Pearl kissed Spinel's face.

"Hahahaha..." Spinel blushed brightly.

The room was silent for a second and the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

They felt so comfortable in each other's embrace that they didn't even notice when _they_ transformed into _she_.

Bixbite opened her eyes "Wha-?! Oh! Hehe how embarrassing," she muttered to herself bashfully. 

She threw her arms around herself and smiled giddily. "I love you...I love me.... I love _us_," she whispered as a single tear dripped down her cheek.


End file.
